Motor vehicle theft is a term used for the criminal act of stealing or attempting to steal a motor vehicle such as an automobile, truck, bus, motorcycle, snowmobile, or trailer. Nationwide in the US in 2005, there were an estimated 1.2 million motor vehicle thefts with property losses estimated at $7.6 billion. There are many different types of anti-theft devices currently in the market to prevent or at least minimize motor vehicle theft losses including car alarms, steering wheel locks, brake pedal locks, wheel locks, and ignition immobilizers. While each of these devices has brought a level of success in reducing motor vehicle theft, using more than one method or device in combination is known to compound the effectiveness. The present invention features a security monitoring, theft (and vandalism) prevention, and recovery system for automobiles that captures video footage of a perpetrator and surrounding landmarks during a theft, restricts the mobility of the automobile, and restrains the perpetrator.